Memoirs of Lizzy
by Bella Sparkled
Summary: Sequel to Within The Shadows. Edward's and Bella's daughter. Elizabeth Alice Marie Cullen. AKA Lizzy. Life. Vampires. & Love.
1. Prologue

**NOTE-** I own nothing except Lizzy. I hope you enjoy the sequel to Within the Shadows. Everything else belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer

**PROLOUGE**

_Diary Entry_

_They say you only find true love once. That I believe is true. They say it's rare to even find it once. That I believe also. I found my true love. __My soul mate. For that I am grateful. Eternally to whomever may be responsible for it._

_What they didn't say was how hard it was to hold onto your other half. No one said how hard other people will try to keep you away from each other. But this I expected. What I didn't expect was the lengths of which some would go, the people that I could lose. The pain I would cause. The mistake I would make, because love makes you blind. And what they most definitely didn't say was how that I, Elizabeth Alice Marie Cullen― an ordinary girl― would end up with the__Volturi__, in their city, the city of death..._

**NOTE-**Short prologue. I know. I'm still in trouble /. But here goes the prologue. Let me know if I should continue this story. Also what the title should be.

1)Memoirs of Lizzy.

2)Lizzy Cullen

3) Anything you think would sound good.

I'm kinda having trouble choosing titles and writers block is killer.


	2. Chapter 1

**NOTE-** Chapter one. I didn't want to skip straight to Lizzy's teenage years so, here she is in kindergarten. Hope you enjoy the mindset of a 5 year old for a short while.

(LPOV)

"Lizzy! Please Lizzy." Jason repeated trying to get me to draw him a picture, but I didn't like Jason. He was always mean to me and pulling my hair. One day he even put glue in it! When I came home that day mom was a little bit mad, but dad! Well, dad just walked up and down the floor so many times that I was sure the wood would break and gobble him up. Just like a when the raindrops land in a puddle. The puddle just eats them up. Thank goodness that the floor held daddy, because I would have missed him. 

"No Jason. Leave me alone." I said for the gazillionth time. Every day at art time this happened. Jason was ask, and ask until it felt like my head would pop. Everyone wanted me to draw them a picture, Mrs. Gish even called me a 'future artist'. It's not that I don't want to draw them a picture, except Jason. Once I even tried for my best friend Asia, but it didn't come out too pretty. When I draw it makes me feel good, and sometimes I just close my eyes and let my hand go all over the paper. And guess what? They always come out good. Mrs. Gish said it was because I was 'expressing my true emotions', I'm not too sure what that means so I just smiled.

"But Lizzy…" Jason whined and I tried to scoot my way past him. "Just one."

"Okay class, let clean up and get ready for snack. Ready? Set. Go!" Mrs. Gish said from behind us. Jason looked back, and his face looked sad. I used this time to run over to the tables. As I was running I saw my daddy standing at the door smiling. I stopped and waved at him as Mrs. Gish came over and opened the door him.

I guess he was picking me up early. It had to be something special, because mommy and daddy say that school is very important. While he talked to my teacher I went over to my cubby and grabbed my backpack, and put the art smock in the bin. Before I could turn around I was flying. Or at least I thought I was flying. I started to laugh as daddy whirled me around as we left the classroom.

When we got outside the classroom, he put me down on my feet. "Your hand m'lady?" daddy said as he bowed.

"Certainly sir." I said doing the same thing as daddy, before giving him me hand. I didn't exactly know what I said, but I saw it in a movie once. With my daddy leading me we got into the car and started on the drive home.

Even though it isn't allowed, I always sat up front when it's just daddy and me. I looked out the window and watched the trees fly by. Sometimes, if you looked close enough it actually looked like they were running from you, and not you zooming past them. I did this until dad spoke.

"Do you know what day it is today, Lizzy?" He said with his eyebrows up high. I giggled at this.

"No, I'm sorry daddy. I don't"

He shook his head. "Lizzy, there is nothing to apologize for. When did you learn manners of such a sort? Much too proper for a lady of your age." He shook his head like he was sad with me. "Well, it's Grandpa Carlisle's birthday."

"Daddy, how old is Grandpa?"

"Old enough." As he said this his eyes did not leave the road. My daddy was talented. Much more than other fathers. He could drive without even watching the road. I asked him why one day and he said it was because he was just that good at driving, and one day I might be able to do it too. I hope so.

"So what are we doing for Grandpa's birthday? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Do we have the things to make for me to make a card? Is Auntie Alice decorating the house?" I said this so fast, that I had to take a deep breath once I was done.

Dad just smiled, and at first I wasn't sure that he heard it all. "You will see, because it's a surprise, yes, and you'll have to wait till we get home to see." I smiled my biggest smile. My daddy always heard what I said. He was good at this too.

When we got home, he picked me up and ran inside. There weren't any decorations up or anything, so this had to mean we were going out.

**NOTE-** Nothing exciting will be going on for a while. I'm just setting the story up. No I didn't use elaborate details, because she is only five. Next chapter up on Friday I hope.

-Mom let me on the computer for "homework". Hehehe if only she knew. :D

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

_-Ariel_


	3. Chapter 2

**NOTE-** Thank you for the reviews. I got a good amount. Now I'm excited! So I'm in my finance class. (hehehe). And I love Edward's dad-ness. Think I did a good job on it? Well I have to continue the story or face the wrath of **Brunette-in-****B****lack** :D

_Diary Entry_

_Hello Diary. My name is __Lizzy__. Mommy is helping me write in you. Do you want to know how yesterday was? Okay. I will tell you._

_Aunt__ie Alice had put up __dec__rations__ decorations__, but not at the house.__ We all went down to Sandy Beach near __Blackpool__. She had a whole side of the beach just for us. It was like Grandpa was the King of England. There were almost a gazillion lights.__ The lights looked so pretty, that I almost missed the visitors. Do you want to know who came? Okay. I will tell you that __two__ too._

_Tanya, Kate, Irina, __Eleazar__ and Carmen! Did you know that they're the only grown-ups that I can call by their first __names.__ Everyone was there. We had so much fun! Uncle Emmett too me to the pier to ride the Ferris __Wheel__ when it got dark. Uncle Emmett makes everything so much fun. There was music too. __Auntie Rose and __me__ d__anced to some old grown-up song, because I was too short I danced on her toes, the way I do with daddy sometimes. __ It was fun, but I have to go brush my teeth now. I'll write in you later._

_Luv__Love_

_Lizzy_

**NOTE-** Short. Yes. I am not going to keep Lizzy 5. I will be randomly going through some years, so you can have some insight onto some times she shared with the family. The ages will be in order.

i.e: 5 9 12 14 15… etc.

I won't go: 5 14 8 9 16 2… etc.

Her diary entries are short because Lizzy is young. As she gets older her diary will become more detailed. The diary entries might not be after every chapter.

**OTHER NOTE-** **Any questions just leave it in a review and I will answer the story the best I can as long as it doesn't give away the story. **

Possible Titles

Memoirs of Lizzy

The Life and Times of Elizabeth Cullen (Credit to**fuzzball****-de-goof**)

Memories in the Rain

Lizzy Cullen (Credit to **DarkerThenBlack**)

**LET ME KNOW WHICH ONE FLOATS YOUR BOAT!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

Omg! I'm** so so so so sorry** for not updating in like forever. But its hard to update when you have no computer! Ugh! **Sorry.** I just got a new computer lyk 2 weeks ago and couldn't write because I had to finish this project that was worth 460 points. Please don't kill me brunette-in-black!!. I'm starting off with Lizzy being 8. Sorry again.

--

Today is Asia's birthday. She's turning 9 years old. I don't like being younger than her. Sometimes she gets really bossy, but she is still my best friend. You couldn't guess where she is having her birthday at! Chuck-E-Cheese. Asia always has the best birthdays. Mom and Auntie Alice try, but they don't **ever** top Asia's. Sometimes it makes me a little mad when my birthday comes around.

Her birthday party starts at 12pm. Mom and I still have to go and buy her a gift. I really don't know what Asia would like. We don't really like that much of the same stuff. And she already has all the toys in the world.

Sometimes I think that if mom would let her, Auntie Alice would buy me everything too. I don't know why Mom doesn't let her. Sometimes that makes me really mad, and then when I asked her why she said "You'll understand when your older". I really hate when grownups do that. It makes me so mad. I get older each year and still I don't understand! I don't think I'll ever get it.

"Elizabeth!" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!"

I got up as fast as I could and made my way down the stairs. Even, though, Grandma Esme told me not to run in the house way too many times for me to remember, I did so. Something happened and slipped off the stairs. I put out my hands in front of me ready to hit the ground, but it never happened.

When I finally opened my eyes I saw that I was safe, in my Mom's arms. She was really good at catching me when I fell. Actually, everyone in this house was! I am always falling or tripping. Uncle Emmett says I am a "natural mom". I really don't get that either, because I've never seen my mom fal or even trip.

Sometimes I think that I have the perfect family. And they love me a lot too. They're never mean to me like some of those bad families they talk about in school. Or even the sometimes mean ones I see in the movies. Everyone is really nice. And Uncle Jasper makes really good food. HE says he is fromt he south, and that its "Southern Cooking". Either way it's delicious.

"Are you okay Lizzy?"

"Yes Mommy. Thank you."

"Don't mention Lizzy. Just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay."

As we walked to the car, I thought about what I should get Asia. I didn't want to look bad and get her something stupid. Then if I did everyone would laugh at me. Why did she have to already have everything?

"How about we get her that new interactive doll? She'll have to love that." Mommy said with a smile on her face.

"Yes! She has to!"

In the store everyone kept staring at Mommy. This always happens when we go out. Sometimes I like to pretend that I'm with a model. Did I tell you that she is really pretty too! When people stare at her she just smiles and keeps walking. I wish I could do that. When people stare at me I feel wierd, and want to run away. I just hope that nothing bad happens at the party.

--

Not my best work but;;

I'm sorry that I didn't write a lot. I do have something interesting to happen at the party. I would like to know if you guys would mind if I switched points of views... If you guys woul prefer that I keep it in Lizzy's point of view then I will, but it's up to you! I have to go get started on a new chapter for Angela's Secret. My not get posted tonight. Please Review!! Let me know that I haven't lost **ALL** of my reader!

TY!

Love Ariel


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry. I do have clubs that sometimes take up my writing time. But I will not abandon you like the last time. New chapter right here. Enjoy!!

* * *

It had gotten sunny, since we left the house. Mom parked right next to the entrance.

"Aren't you coming Mommy?" I asked after I saw that she still hadn't removed her seat belt.

"No Lizzy. I have a few errands I have to run today. I am sorry. Go, have a good time." She said smiling at me. Mommy's smile always makes everything better. Like the one time a fell and and scraped my leg and Daddy and Grandpa had to help clean me up. I wanted Mommy to stay with me, but she said she was sorry and smiled. And even though I wanted her to stay her smile was enough.

"Okay, Mommy."

I unbuckled my seat belt and carefully got out of the car. I didn't want to hit someone else's car by mistake. As I walked up to the door the butterflies in my stomach started to go crazy. I pushed open the red door. Nervous, I stood and looked around. It was a little darker than outside, like a movie theater. The flashing lights got me excited and I rushed towards a smiling lady next to a booth.

She looked at me like she was confused, and the butterflies started up again.

"Hey there, are you here with an adult?" She asked with her green eyes squinty.

"No." I said a little afraid that I was going to be kicked out. "I'm here for my friend Asia." Looking up I saw her eyes become normal again.

"Oh! I see." She stood up again. And grabbed a stamper. "Your hand."

Confused I held out my hand. She stamped and softly pushed me along. I looked at my hand and saw nothing. I just saw the lady stamp me. What did she stamp me with?

"Hey! Lizzy!" It sounded like Asia. I looked up, and saw her waving at me.

"Asia!" I started to walk towards, when I stopped. There were three girls standing behind her. I didn't know if I knew them so I didn't go any closer. One of the girls looked up and smiled. It was Raychel, she is in my class. Still I didn't move. Who are the other girls?

"This is Jennifer," Asia said pointing to the tallest girl of the two. Even though I felt like running and hiding I smiled and waved at Jennifer. "And this is Kristine." She said pointing to the other.

The day went by fast. I played every game there at least 30 times. It was mostly Raychel and me, because Asia spent most of the day with her other friends. The only other time that we spoke was when it was present time. She wanted to make sure that I had gotten her something. That was fine with me. I guess she was just too busy to play with me. She did have a lot of other friends there. We ate pizza and cake with ice cream. After that we went and played some more. I lost a lot of coins trying to play this one game where if you landed on the right spot you got like a million tickets. I tried, but I didn't win.

Raychel and I pulled our winning tickets together and bought matching bracelets. They were both silver, but my bracelet had a blue heart and hers a pink one. Even, though, I didn't want to Raychel said it was only to be polite, we gave Asia some of our tickets.

It was around six when Asia's mother decided that it was time to pack up our belongings. I called my house from her mother's phone. Grandma picked up and said that my father was on his way.

I walked outside with Raychel, and said goodbye when her mother arrived. Everyone else had already left, since their parents had came to the party. My Dad's car showed up next. I said goodbye and thanked Asia and her mother for the good time. As I started to walk to the car with Daddy, I heard Asia fall. I turned to look and saw that she was bleeding. I wanted to walked over to her and help her p, but my body got hard. It was like I had turned into a statue. The smell of her blood made my throat burn. I felt Daddy get like a statue too. I had the wierdest feeling. I wanted her blood. It seemed like that was the only thing that could make the fire in my throat go away. My hands started to shake. Daddy grabbed my hand and pushed me behind him.

By this time Asia had gotten up and was walking towards her car again. Scared and confused I let my Dad carry me to the car. We were home in almost no time. When I got home I had a feeling that everyone knew what had happened. I knew that everyone thought that I was evil. Evil for wanting to taste my best friends blood, instead of helping her up. I ran up the stairs to my room, and no one followed. I cried all night til I fell asleep.

* * *

Okay. Hopefully that chapter wasn't confusing. Please Review. Let me know what you think. Thank you.

-k00kiie1225


	6. AN

**A/N:**

**Sorry. Not a chapter. Dnt kill me**

Okay. So I'll try and update soon. Please don't hate me;; life is getting pretty hectic because final exams are coming up soon.

Lizzy is 8 at this point in the story. I also got a couple of replies and it seems that you readers would like me to stay in Lizzy's point of view. So I have to resist the urge to switch points of view. Especially at this point in the story. So I will hopefully update a little later in the week. Nothing major or long though.

Please review the last chapter and I'll be in touch.!

-k00kiie1225


	7. Chapter 5

_Dear Diary_

_I can hear the family downstairs. They are not yelling, but not talking normal. They keep yelling about if they should or should not to tell me. Tell me what? That they don't want me here? I didn't mean to. _

_You believe me don't you? I tried to be good, I didn't eat it. Why don't they want me? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It is just that my throat. The fire in my throat. I don't know how I knew that, that would help put it out, but I did. I don't want to be evil Diary. _

_Love,_

_Lizzy_

* * *

Awww Poor Lizzy.;;

Don't hate me. I'm writing a new chapter that should be up sometime next week. I just wont have time this weekend. Hope this helps for the time being.!

Please review. They inspire me!


	8. Chapter 6

Yay! Okay, so my exams were extraaaaaa hard. :( And we finally just got into our new house. Ugh! Moving was so difficult. Well, Its Sunday. 2:32 am. And Tomorrow which will be today for you our internet gets put on.

Without further to do here is your long overdue chapter..

Also thanks to **garnettotopaz** for the idea! Many hugs and kisses!

* * *

_Downstairs:_

"Edward, what happened?" Mommy asked in that voice she had used when I had gotten hurt. I waited for Daddy's answer for so long that I thought that I had missed it. Finally he spoke.

"I got a glimpse, Bella. I got a glimpse." He never used this tone. Not even when I fell off my bike. Mommy was so scared that she couldn't even come near me. Actually, everyone was so scared that they had to leave except Daddy and Grandpa. They came and clean my cut and the blood. Later that night Mommy told me she was sorry almost a million times. I don't know why. She was scared right?

"Edward, you're not making any sense. Sit down, please." Grandma said. Again, it got really quiet. Almost like when we where taking tests in school, only quieter.

"Lizzy." When he said my name I felt my body get like that statue at the Museum. Did he know? "She wanted that girl's blood."

I closed my eyes and listened harder. I waited for him to start again. "There was so much chatter that I was trying to tune into a familiar voice. I focused on Lizzy. As you all know I can't hear all of her thoughts."

"Yes, we are aware." Grandpa replied.

"I saw the urge." Did Daddy know how bad I really was? It felt like someone had tied rocks to my heart. "She wanted her blood. Carlisle, she wanted that girl's blood."

Daddy did know. What now? What's going to happen to me? I didn't mean to. Really, I didn't.

"I think it's time for you tell her. She is one of us. How much? We don't know, but enought to lust so enough to know."

"I just wanted her to be normal. I just..." Daddy sounded so sad. Sad because of me.

"I know. But, it's too late for that. None of this is normal. We shouldn't even exist." Mommy said more calmly now. "Do you want me to tell her?"

"No, we'll do it together."

I laid back onto my bed. I put my face in my pillow. Even, as hard as I tried I couldn't stop from crying. I don't know how long I laid there, but I cried til my head hurt. I slowly got up and wentt into my bathroom and turned my faucet on. I waited until the water got warm, then took my washcloth and washed my face. Walking back to my bed I saw that my door was open. I waled over an closed it before looking around my room.

Mommy and Daddy were on my bed. Mommy looked so sad that I thought she was going to cry, but she never did. I walked to my bed slowly scared of what they were going to say. Carefully I sat on the edge of my bed.

At the same time they leaned over and wrapped their arms around me lifting my to sit on their laps. I was halfway on each. They both hugged me so tightly I thought I was going to pop like a balloon.

Letting go Daddy said, "We have something to explain to you Lizzy."

* * *

Hehe! Yay! The big talk. Whoopieeee!

**1)** I got a few PM's critisizing my choice to have Lizzy feel bad and or evil. But how about this. You're 8 and have a urge to drink your Bestfriend's blood.

Don't get me wrong I love criticism it helps me in my writing, but how else are you supposed to take it when Vampires aren't real to you.

Thats all! Anything not clear? Ask me!

**REVIEW REVIEW **and they say the third time is a charm **REVIEW.**

HEHE.


	9. Author Name Change

**PENNAME CHANGE!**

Sorry,

No this is not a chapter, but I deemed this important. Grr. I hate it when people change their name but this one has been stuck in my head for quite a while.

Previous:

k00kiie1225

Current:

Bella Sparkled

Also! Since Within the Shadows was my very first fanfic it was kinda rushed. So, I will be going back adding/ subtracting and changing around some chapters. Don't worry it will all lead up to this current story like before but hopefully better.

Thank you for you time!

I'll try to get a new chapter of Memoirs of Lizzy up as soon as possible!

Mucho Amor!


	10. STORY WILL BE DELETED SOON

As you may have been able to tell due to my inactivity with this story, I will not continue. After reading Breaking Dawn, there is no point. The book was wonderful and I'm not trying to spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it. But, once you do you may see where I was going with this story.

I am truly sorry. I hope you love Breaking Dawn as much as I did, but I cannot continue this story.

Sorry. Forgive me.

Bella Sparkled


End file.
